Kaminsod
Kaminsod, the Crippled God, Chained OneMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB, Fallen God or Fallen One, was a seriously disfigured Ascendant who frequently came into conflict with the other gods and goddesses of the world. History In 111,739 before Burn's Sleep, the being that came to be known as the Crippled God was lured into the Malazan world by a group of rebel mages seeking to oppose High King KallorMemories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p. 519 . He was torn to pieces while still somehow remaining alive, but shattering the continents of Korel (Korelri) and Jacuruku.Memories of Ice, Prologue, Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5 Many of the torn pieces that fell to the earth changed into what would become the Great Ravens. Other pieces manifested themselves as the deity known as the Lady. The process was such that it left him a twisted being, knowing only suffering and wanting to make everyone else feel the same. In order to prevent him from achieving his goal, numerous gods, goddesses and other Ascendants rallied together to chain him, thus preventing the implementation of any plans. These Chainings were repeated at numerous points throughout history by the ever changing pantheon in order to ensure the Crippled God didn't escape. In Memories of Ice The Crippled God allied himself with the Pannion Seer to cause as much suffering as possible to the world and all its inhabitants. He poisoned the Warrens and encouraged the creation of High House Chains within the pantheon and the Deck of DragonsMemories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p. 520 . He recruited Gethol as Herald and Kallor as the High King. The House was eventually approved by the Master of the Deck. In exchange for accepting the position as High King, the Crippled God created an opportunity for Kallor to slay Silverfox. The attempt was thwarted by Whiskeyjack and Kallor was extracted from the situation into the Crippled God's WarrenMemories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p. 1059 . The Pannion Seer was halted by the combined forces of Onearm's Host, the Tiste Andii of Moon's Spawn, Caladan Brood's forces, the Grey Swords, and Gruntle's ragtag army of civilians. In House of Chains The Tiste Edur, indirectly commanded by the Crippled God, are attacking Drift Avalii so they may take the Throne of Shadow. Their attacks are held back by stray Malazans (among whom was Hawl), Andarist, Cutter, Apsalar and Traveller. In Midnight Tides It was revealed that the Crippled God was behind Hannan Mosag's rise to power within the Tiste Edur. Before this was revealed to the Edur, the Crippled God sent Hannan a dream with the location of a powerful sword that he wanted the Edur to possess far off in the ice fields of the Jheck. Hannan sent the four brothers of House Sengar to retrieve the sword from the ice with a warning that none should touch it. When the four reach the sword they were attacked by a large force of Jheck. Rhulad Sengar, the youngest of the four, lost his weapon and so took the sword in order to defend himself. This resulted in his eventual death. The power of the sword then transported Rhulad's spirit to the island where the Crippled God was chained. There, he met the captive Meckros blacksmith, Withal, who crafted the sword and spoke with the Crippled God himself. The Chained One offered him the ability to be brought back to life through his sword and become Emperor of the Tiste Edur, as long as he agreed to serve him. Rhulad accepted, and his spirit was replaced within his body. During this time, the Crippled God became concerned for Withal's loneliness. To combat this, he resurrected Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii warrior who died when the first Andii came to the world, as a possible mate. After leading the Edur to conquer the Letherii Empire, the island of the Crippled God was visited by Mael, Elder God of the sea, who rescued Withal and Sandalath and gave the Chained One a beating. In The Bonehunters The Crippled God makes an attempt to take the First Throne, which would give him command over the T'lan Imass. Since only a mortal may take the Throne, the Tiste Edur are sent to attack together with their Letherii soldiers and the champion Icarium, who had yet to prove himself worthy of their Emperor. Their attacks are stopped by several allies, among whom Quick Ben, Trull and the Eres'al. In Dust of Dreams Adjunct Tavore Paran hinted that she would lead the Bonehunters to the far-off land of Kolanse to free the Crippled God Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5 and despite the immortal pantheon. In The Crippled God As the Bonehunters made their stand against the northern Assail army on a hill guarded by D'rek, the Great Ravens arrived and sacrificed themselves to manifest the body of the Crippled God. Not long after, the Shi'Gal assassin of Acyl nest returned his recently freed heart to his body. Though still chained to the world and powerless, Kaminsod seemed to be no longer capricious and vengeful, astounded as he was by the willingness of the mortal soldiers to defy their rulers and gods to protect him. As the Assail legion closed in battle with his defenders, Kaminsod worried that the sacrifice of his defenders would be forgotten by history. If by some happenstance they should protect him long enough, he pledged to write a Book of the Fallen, truthfully recording all of their deeds and his own throughout the long and bloody conflict. After the battle ended, Kaminsod gave up his chains in order to bind the Otataral Dragon, saving magic and stopping the Eleint from running loose in the Malazan world. He was subsequently stabbed in the back by Cotillion. It is unclear whether this act freed him to return to his own world, or slew him on the spot, but most probably the former as Kaminsod's new body was described as unsuitable for his journey home. Notes and References Category:Ascendants Category:Gods Category:Males Category:High House Chains